


Romantic Intentions?!

by tiniper



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Misunderstandings, So much flirting, cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniper/pseuds/tiniper
Summary: Matsujun has a cute friend and he's definitely not in love with her. Someone in Arashi is though and he had no idea. Which pisses him off if he's honest. How dare they keep that a secret from him.Everyone is deliberately provoking Jun.Why is everyone flirting with his friend all of a sudden?Jun seriously wants to kick some asses.Its a fun time for everyone, Nino in particular.





	Romantic Intentions?!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years and years ago. I honestly love my old stuff so much (I know it's not a popular way of thinking but it should be and I do).  
> I've pulled this story and others out of the depths of my old rarely visited internet holes to share them here now.

There were always questions about Jun and Kira’s relationship. There were a number of pictures of them walking together, eating together, and leaning against each other just to name a few things. Even in Arashi there were questions. Jun swore up and down to them, countless magazines, and a fair few management members that Kira was simply a friend. Kira swore it too. The rest of Arashi let them be. Nobody wanted to deal with an annoyed Matsujun

 

Jun was protective of her. And he didn’t really like to share her either. When he learned from Nino that one of Arashi’s members had romantic intentions with her he had mixed feelings. Firstly, he thought that ‘romantic intentions’ was a terrible way to put it, he thought it sounded a little sleazy. Secondly, he tried to recall any incident that should have forewarned him of this, he couldn’t figure out a time where he hadn’t been right there with her when the others had been around. Thirdly, he got a little pissed, just because it was bullshit, he didn’t care if he was being unreasonable or irrational. Nino shrugged and turned to leave, apparently he had done what he felt he needed to do and now he was going to leave. “Is it you?” Jun asked, catching Nino’s arm. Nino smirked playfully, “What would you do if it was?” he asked. “Kick your butt for being a smartass,” his reply made Nino snort. “It’s not me, but I’m not going to tell who it is either,” he said and left before Jun could get really mad. Jun considered following Nino to force an answer out of him but decided Nino was probably already in the elevator and out of easy reach.

 

The next day, after a night of little sleep, he was more aware of the other’s and their interactions with the Kira then he’d ever been. She was hanging about while they did early concert prep work. They were currently back to back on the stage steps each doing their own things. She was reading a book and he was studying the basic concert plan and writing out ideas for it. “Kira-chan!” Aiba called as he ran up the steps towards them, “Come check this out!” he bounced on the spot. Jun was immediately suspicious. As soon as she put down her book Aiba grabbed her arm and pulled her away back down the stairs. She looked back and shrugged with a small smile on her face as she waved with her free hand. He stared at the spot that they had disappeared from view. Just as he started to contemplate going to look for them she returned. “What?” he asked as she got closer. “Nothing,” she said, but it didn’t look like nothing, she was trying not to smiling, he could tell something was up. “What did Aiba-kun do?” he pressed. She blushed under the question and shook her head, “Nothing,” and Jun bit his cheek in irritation. Maybe it was Aiba. He spotted Nino looking at them from the main stage and he laughing at him. He glared. Even though there was no way for Nino to be able to tell, he must have predicted his reaction because he waved cockily before he took off to do something else.

 

Not two hours later all of them were in a company van heading out to eat. Jun, Kira, and Sho were in the back and Ohno, Aiba, and Nino were in the seats in front of them. Jun was talking pleasantly with the girl about what they might be ordering for food when Sho suddenly prodded her leg gaining her attention. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. Suddenly she shoved Sho making a gasping out a laugh and tilted her head forward to avoid anyone seeing her embarrassment. Jun looked over her at Sho who was smiling in an almost smug way as he looked out the window. He leaned down so he could look up at her, “What was that about?” he asked quietly, so that nobody else would hear. She turned her head to look to at him and smiled a bit and shrugged, “Nothing, but aren‘t you kind of nosy today?” she asked in good nature. Jun frowned, he wasn't being nosy really, and he was just concerned about how he’d never noticed these close interactions between Kira and the others before. ‘Sho-kun?’ he mouthed to himself confused, as he sat up properly he saw Nino looking over his shoulder back at him. He smirked and lifted his brows suggestively at Jun. He knew Nino could be a brat and was pretty used to it but he always figured he’d want to live to see the next day but at the rate Nino was mocking Jun, he might not make it.

 

At the restaurant Jun was finally relaxing, and enjoying his meal, but he choked seeing Ohno hold out a sampling of food in his chopsticks for Kira to eat. Leaning forward she opened her mouth for him and ate. And then a few minutes later repeat the process with a different part of his meal. This happened several times and he stared at them blankly, shocked. From under the table somebody shoved his leg with their foot. He snapped out of his trance with an annoyed look on his face and looked around the table. Nino smiled, “Gonna eat that Jun-chan?” he asked. “Huh?” he realized that his chopsticks still held food halfway to his mouth, and shoved it into his mouth before looking deliberately from Ohno and Kira’s interactions back to Nino. Nino understood, and grinned, and shrugged slowly before returning to his own food. That desire to kick Nino’s ass returned fast and hard. “Kira,” Jun said, distracting Kira from another bite of Ohno’s food. “Hm?” she asked. “Can I have some of that?” he pointed to her plate. “Oh sure,” she handed him her plate, “I’m done anyway,” she said. ‘Because you’re full of Ohno’s food,’ he thought with a scowl.

 

Nino bit back a smirk and laughter as Jun pulled him away from the others. Jun had been in a bad mood and Nino had been expecting this moment to come. He let himself be pulled by the slightly younger man until they were in a secluded bathroom. “Which of you is it?” the younger demanded, completely tired of losing sleep over it, “If someone in Arashi likes Kira I want know who it is,” he insisted. “Jun-chan,” Nino started, “only one person in Arashi loves Kira-chan and you can’t figure it out?” he asked. “Who?” “Only one,” “It’s you,” “No,” “Aiba-chan?” “No,” “Sho-kun?” “No,” “It’s Ohno then…” Jun thought that yesterdays food display was a little to much for casual friendship. Ohno would take good care of her, he was sure. The worst he would do to her is make her pretty white skin tanner by having her spend time with him on boats fishing with him. She might become a little more spacey, by his influence. She might start hanging out with him less to hang out with Ohno instead… “It’s not Riida,” Nino finally said after watching Jun’s expression change several times and finally settle in on cool depression. It immediately shifted to confused irritation. “Nino, I swear if you don’t-” “There is only one member of Arashi in love with Kira-chan,” he cut Jun off, speaking slowly and clearly. “Who-” “Ah! Figure it out yourself!” Nino snapped pulling at his hair violently before leaving the room in a kind of bad mood

 

He was alone in Arashi’s greenroom. The last person had left about 20 minutes ago. “Who is it,” he grumbled to as he looked at a magazine cover of them. He picked up a thick black marker “It’s not Nino,” He drew an X over his face, “It’s not Sho-kun,” He drew an X over his face too, “It’s not Aiba-chan,” another X, “It’s not Ohno-kun…” he drew another X and stopped the marker hovering over the last member of Arashi’s face before he drew a circle around it. If this was Nino’s way of testing Jun’s intelligence, he’d kill him for it. It wasn’t funny. Capping the marker and throwing down the magazine he grabbed his stuff and headed home. As he made his way back he tried to not think of Nino’s stupid riddle. It was a stupid conclusion. The more he thought about it thought about it he realized it was a good thing, that none of the rest of Arashi was in love with her. He didn’t want to share her anyways. He couldn’t imagine a relationship between any of those guys and her working anyway. As he approached his house he’d worked himself into a pretty good mood simply by thinking of all the reasons Kira’s hypothetical relationships wouldn’t work.

 

Upon arrival to his house he found Kira there waiting. She was slouched down against the door with her music player blasting music into her ears. She hadn’t noticed him yet. He took a moment to look at her. Kira was a pretty of a different kind. She had a nice haircut but never styled it, so it always looked unkempt and messy. Often in a sloppy pony tail that he’d complained about on more than one occasion. She had a small frame and could pull of wearing the most fashionable clothes when encouraged and yet mostly she wore simple jeans and t-shirts. “Oh, hi,” She must have noticed him and began shutting down the device that had occupied her attention. Her voice was nice to, never grating in his ears, she didn’t like filler talk, so it was like a treat. She looked up, pretty eyes, and smiled, “Pretty mouth,” he spoke quietly before clamping his mouth shut, embarrassed at the slip of the tongue. “Pardon?” “Nothing,” he said swallowing hard, Nino’s riddle popped into his mind and if he didn’t know himself better he’d think his cheeks reddened. All things considered, it wasn’t such a long shot that any member of Arashi should fall in love with her. Himself included

 

Once inside he and Kira made themselves comfortable. Side by side on the couch, like any other day they got together. Today though, he was aware of her in a different way. He felt that urge to beat up Nino again. Jun dropped his head down on top of her and grabbed her hand. She sighed, “What’s wrong?”. This was typically how Jun got whenever something was bothering him and Kira was around to comfort him. He didn’t ever want to share her. Not the fun and peace she brought with her. Not the body that that he was allowed to lean on and hold. Not even her when she gets angry, because she only gets mad around those closest to her, in private, and though it’s a rare occurrence and its something remarkable. She’s amazingly cute when she gets mad. And then after the anger reaches its peak she sometimes cries and they are prettiest tears anyone could ever see. And he didn’t want to share her tears either.

 

“Kira,” he said with sudden resolve. He sat up and adjusted their positions so that they faced each other. “I love you,” he said it and it felt like the most obvious thing in the world. “Oh,” she stared and then cocked her head to the side and silently counted on her fingers. “Oh?” Jun repeated a little annoyed that she was doing math instead of seriously considering his confession. Suddenly a look of shock appeared on her face, “Nino was right,” she said. Annoyance flared. The first real word out of her mouth was the name of another man and worse it was the name of the man that had been screwing with his head the last few days. “What about Nino?” he asked tightly. “He called me on Sunday and said that on Tuesday you would realize something important and it was crucial that I be waiting here for you, so that you could tell me,” She explained. “Smartass brat…” Jun muttered realizing he’d completely been played. “I’ll deal with him later, listen to me for real this time, I love you,” he insisted firmly. “Don’t look so angry, I love you too,” she said. All his anger, annoyance, and irritation dissipated when he heard her say those words and as much was he would have like to hear her say them again seeing her lips form the words had been too tempting. So he gave in and kissed them

~~~

When he went to work the next morning, he was in a pretty good mood considering that it was morning. However when he walked into the greenroom he was confronted by something rather unpleasant: Nino in his I‘m-A-Genius Mode. Without saying anything Nino held up the very magazine he’d marked up in an effort to figure out who was in love with Kira. Nino smirked. “Smartass,” Jun rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. “Congrats, no questions about it now, huh?” he said lightly. “Thanks,” “Now get rid of this before Aiba sees it and starts crying or something stupid like that” Nino grinned pushed the magazine into Jun’s hands before leaving. “Smartass…” Jun muttered again before ripping off the cover and sending it through the shredder. Nobody wanted to deal with an upset Aiba.

**Author's Note:**

> I think, looking back, as I am, I was definitely more into Nino than younger me would have thought. I seemed to have made him an important character whenever I could. I say this because I also have an Ohno/OC story where he features and a Nino/OC story where he is, as the tag implies, the main guy.


End file.
